


Сегодня не кончится никогда

by bfcure



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Constanza, Coda, Drama, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Констанса ненадолго задержалась в монастыре — там слишком тихо и трудно забыть о прошлом





	Сегодня не кончится никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к серии 2*12 "Hasta que el tiempo nos separe", частично AU; неграфичный нон-кон; асексуальная Констанса

Ночью в монастыре тихо, как в склепе, где похоронена мать Констансы. Она забыла её улыбку и цвет глаз, но помнит тишину и холод камня. Здесь тоже холодно, и от воспоминаний никуда не деться.   
  
Констанса глядит на луну — яркую, серебристую — и думает о Санчо.  
  
Фадрике запретил хоронить нечастного, и его тело оставили лежать на пастбище.  
  
Констанса воображает траву, окрасившуюся в бурый цвет. Представляет, как вороны отрывают кожу вместе с мясом маленькими неровными кусочками, постепенно обнажая скелет, и жадно глотают их, каркая и давясь. Как остатки плоти медленно чернеют, сливаясь с землёй. А потом не остаётся ничего, кроме ветра и молчания.  
  
Когда она наконец засыпает, Санчо приходит к ней во сне.   
  
Констанса хотела бы обнять его, ощутить тепло его рук, но с костей лохмотьями свисает кожа, покрытая синюшными пятнами, один повреждённый птичьими клювами глаз выкатился из глазницы и висит на чём-то тонком, похожем на нить; сломанные рёбра раскрыты как цветок, и внутри мерно колотится истекающее кровью сердце, разбрызгивая вокруг алые капли. Во рту не хватает зубов, на их месте чернеют провалы, поэтому, когда мертвец пытается что-то сказать, Констанса не понимает ни слова.  
  
Она хочет попросить, чтобы он больше не приходил, но язык не слушается, а затем Констанса резко просыпается как от толчка и не может заснуть до самого утра.  
  


***

  
  
В монастыре все к ней добры, а еда правда вкусная — Ангустиас не обманула. Но это такая же клетка, как в доме Фадрике, где слово «свобода» считалось ругательством и где тоже жили по часам. Иногда Констансу охватывает желание сделать что-нибудь, чтобы нарушить устоявшийся порядок: разбить тарелку или прийти на службу в ночной сорочке. Только бы не эта тишина, изредка разбиваемая звоном колоколов.  
  
Единственное, чему Констанса рада, — так это тому, что в монастыре нет мужчин, особенно священников. Когда перед её мысленным взором предстает тот, кто служил Фадрике, человек, с ног до головы одетый в чёрное, она вздрагивает и с трудом удерживается от крёстного знамения.  
  
Она не может забыть запах вина, застаревший, прогорклый, исходящий от его кожи, громкий шёпот: «Улыбнись, в день свадьбы невеста должна выглядеть весёлой и довольной», — его дыхание, шумное, прерывистое, и его сладострастный стон, когда он схватил Констансу за запястье и положил её ладонь себе на пах. Она попыталась вырваться, но безуспешно — он держал крепко, а потом склонился ближе и завладел её губами. Констансу замутило: при мысли о том, что к ней будет прикасаться кто-то посторонний или тот, кто получит это право после свадьбы, её охватывал безотчётный ужас. Возможно, в Санчо она влюбилась потому, что он никогда не предъявлял права на её тело и всегда спрашивал разрешения перед тем, как обнять. Санчо мечтал, чтобы они поселились бы в каком-нибудь скромном уголке: «И зажили бы тихо и мирно, как брат и сестра, ибо смотреть на тебя — уже счастье, любовь моя». Фадрике вонзил меч в его грудь с такой силой, что Констанса была уверена: его крик и хруст рёбер слышала вся округа, а кровь попала не только на лицо и грудь Фадрике, но и ему в рот. Он даже не поморщился, лишь облизался, как кот после сытной трапезы.  
  
Священник, перестав терзать её сжатые губы, ухмыльнулся, посильнее перехватил её руку и провёл ею по выпуклости под рясой. Констанса словно лишилась воли: она не могла пошевелиться от ужаса и отвращения. Она повернула голову, чтобы не видеть торжествующего выражения на его лице, и он воспользовался этим моментом, что облизать её шею, оставляя противный мокрый след. Другой рукой, он видимо, раздвинул полы своего одеяния, потому что Констанса почувствовала, как её ладонь дотронулась до чего-то гладкого и влажного. Он водил её пальцами по этому живому «чему-то» и часто, хрипло дышал. Через несколько томительных мгновений её руку обрызгало что-то вязкое, мерзкое на ощупь, и тут Констанса не выдержала: она повернулась к своему мучителю, и её стошнило. Прямо на жуткую рясу, теперь испачканную чем-то белым.  
  
Он оттолкнул её с ругательствами; ноги внезапно обрели способность двигаться, и Констанса бросилась в свою комнату. Фадрике наверняка собирался делать с ней то же самое, если не что-то более страшное, отчего у невинных девушек идёт кровь. Нет. Лучше умереть. Но перед этим попытаться сбежать: самоубийство — смертный грех, и, бросившись с башни вниз, Констанса попадёт в Ад и никогда не встретится с Санчо.   
  


***

  
  
Она снова глядит на луну и надеется, что там, в Аду, Фадрике не перестают грызть черви, как и его слугу-священника. Это не по-христиански, но то, как они с ней обращались, тоже нельзя назвать милосердием.   
  


***

  
  
Всё чаще Констансе кажется, что здесь, в монастыре, она заживо похоронена в тесном гробу, и ей нечем дышать.  
  
Она помнит, через какую дверь провела её Ангустиас, и в одну из безлунный ночей крадётся к ней и сдвигает засов.   
  
Позже Констанса понимает, как ей повезло: блуждая по бесконечному коридору, она сталкивается ни с кем иным, как с Ирене.  
  
— Я так и знала, — произносит та. — Ты слишком страстная натура, чтобы провести остаток дней в роли монахини.  
  
— Я не ищу страсти, — дрожащим голосом возражает Констанса.  
  
— Я имею в виду не физическую близость, — качает головой Ирене. — Идём.   
  


***

  
  
Ирене приводит Констансу в свою квартиру.  
  
— Поживёшь пока у меня. А потом мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Констанса вытягивается на кровати в гостевой спальне. Луны в окне не видно; в этот раз она засыпает, ни о чём не думая, и Санчо (полуразложившийся мертвец) не тревожит её покой.  
  
Ирене живёт не по расписанию, и Констансе от этого в восторге. Завтракать и обедать можно в любое время, а душ — определённо величайшее изобретение человечества.   
  
Она осваивает микроволновку и много читает. Утром её ждёт музей Прадо, а вечером — документальные фильмы по телевизору.  
  
В один из дней Констанса дремлет на диване с «Песнью о моём Сиде», когда хлопает входная дверь. В гостиной появляется Ирене с незнакомой темноволосой девушкой. Они целуются, стараясь стащить с друг друга куртки, при этом не размыкая объятий. И чуть не отпрыгивают друг от друга, когда замечают, что не одни.   
  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо здоровается Констанса.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — откликается темноволосая девушка.  
  
— Росио, познакомься: это Констанса, моя кузина из Фуэнте Вакерос, — говорит Ирене. — Она недавно переехала в Мадрид.   
  
— Очень приятно.  
  
— Чаю? — предлагает Констанса. Законы гостеприимства не очень сильно изменились с 1212 года. По крайней мере, здесь она не боится попасть впросак.  
  
— С удовольствием, — в один голос соглашаются Росио и Ирене, и Констанса выдыхает.  
  
Они пьют свежезаваренный чай из кружек в синий горошек и едят миндальное печенье. Кухню освещает торшер с зеленым бумажным абажуром, и Констанса почти счастлива.  
  
После она прислушивается к смеху, доносящемуся из спальни Ирене, и заваривает себе ещё чая. Пора поразмыслить о том, что делать дальше. Не может же она вечно жить за чужой счёт.  
  


***

  
  
Ирене помогает Констансе снять комнату в пансионе и устроиться в детскую библиотеку неподалёку.  
  
— Это временно, — обещает она. — Пока я не уговорю Сальвадора, что нам необходим эксперт по тринадцатому веку.  
  
Констанса уверяет, что это не к спеху. Ей нравится работать с детьми, наблюдать, как сияют их глаза, когда герой сказки побеждает злые силы. Нравится после расставлять книги по полкам, сортировать карточки и заносить сведения в компьютер.  
  
По выходным Констанса бродит по городу без смысла и цели, разглядывая дома и людей.  
  
На ней — джинсы, футболка и лёгкая ветровка. Длинные волосы распущены, и когда их развевает ветер, у Констансы возникает ощущение, что она летит.  
  
Она улыбается, не в силах удержать внутри это чувство единения со всем миром.  
  
Прохожие улыбаются в ответ.


End file.
